la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
La Page du Jour
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste chronologique des titres sélectionnés pour LA PAGE DU JOUR de notre page Facebook, Les Amis de la BD de Journal du Québec: * 543- Perri - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Perri des Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1957 * 542- Pierrot - L'Action Catholique traduction de la BD américaine Skippy de Percy Crosby 1938 * 541- Jumbo le Timide - L'Action Catholique traduction de la BD américaine Timid Elmer de la série des Silly Symphony de Walt Disney 1938-1939 * 540- Les Aventures de Gaston, Jacques et Henri - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de la BD américaine The Adventures of Tom, Dick and Harry de Leon A. Beroth 1932-1933 * 539- La Princesse Verte - Le Soleil BD québécoise de Pierre Thériault 1975 * 538- Le journal Le Soleil 1934-1978 * 537- 2018-08-30 Le Capitaine Fracasse - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de Robert Bressy 1949-1950 * 536- 2018-08-29 Pinoche - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine Pinocchio de Walt Disney Silly Symphony 1939-1940 * 535- 2018-08-28 L'As des As (Smilin' Jack) - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de la BD américaine Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1945-1947 * 534- 2018-08-27 Belle-Rose - Le Petit Journal BD québécoise de Rodolphe Vincent et Odette Vincent-Fumet 1941-1942 * 533- 2018-08-26 Tête Rouge et Castor - Photo-Journal traduction de la BD américaine Red Ryder and Little Beaver de Fred Harman 1952-1957 * 532- 2018-08-25 La Petite Ève - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de la BD américaine Little Eve de Jolita Haberlin 1955 * 531- 2018-08-24 La Famille Têtebêche - L'Action Catholique traduction de la BD américaine Blondie de Chic Young 1952-1973 * 530- 2018-08-23 Les Pieds d'Argile - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine du dessinateur Lawrence Butcher The Harder They Fall de la série Book-of-the-Month Club 1948 * 529- 2018-08-22 Moco - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Alfredo du dessinateur danois Jørgen Mogensen 1960+ * 528- 2018-08-21 Tit-Jean l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1936 * 527- 2018-08-18 Robert l'Intrépide - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1945-1961 * 526- 2018-08-13 Héros des Services Secrets Américains - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1941-1942 * 525- 2018-08-11 Le Crime ne paie pas - Allo Police La Bande à Bonnot - Allo Police BD franco-belge de Roger Chancel 1954 * 524- 2018-08-09 Catou - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Cathy de Cathy Guisewite 1977 * 523- 2018-08-08 Aristide - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de la BD américaine Perkins de John Miles 1978 * 522- 2018-08-07 Dick le Marin - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de la BD américaine Dickie Dare de Milton Caniff puis Coulton Waugh 1940-1941 * 521- 2018-08-06 Guy Benoit - Le Samedi BD québécoise de Gui Laflamme 1956 * 520- 2018-08-05 La Reine Sorcière et les Sept Nains - Le Soleil traduction de la BD américaine Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales The Seven Dwarfs and the Witch-Queen 1958 * 519- 2018-08-04 Les Aventures de Robert et Roland - Bandes Quotidiennes BD québécoise de Roberto Wilson, L'Action Catholique 1958 * 518- 2018-08-03 Les Aventures de Lapinot - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Uncle Wiggily du dessinateur Francis Kirn et du scénariste Howard R. Garis 1948-1953 * 517- 2018-08-02 Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine Radio Patrol du dessinateur Charlie Schmidt et du scénariste Eddie Sullivan 1936-1938 * 516- 2018-08-01 La Reine des Neiges - Le Soleil de Hans Christian Andersen et Marie Hjuler 1951-1952 * 515- 2018-07-30 Jules César - Le Soleil traduction de la BD américaine Julius Caesar des Classics Illustrated 1949 * 514- 2018-07-29 Riez... Si vous le Voulez - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine Carnival de Dick Turner 1948-1951 * 513- 2018-07-28 Le Grand Chef Pierre - La Presse traduction de la BD anglo-canadienne Le Grand Chef Pierre du dessinateur Brian Fray et du scénariste Raymond Claxton 1982 * 512- 2018-07-27 Les Flintstones - Le Nouveau Journal traduction de la BD américaine The Flintstones des Studios Hanna-Barbera 1960-1961 * 511- 2018-07-22 Bécassine Alpiniste - Le Soleil BD franco-belge de Émile-Joseph Pinchon 1952 * 510- 2018-07-20 Donald Duck - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1940 * 509- 2018-07-19 Donald le Canard - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine Donald Duck des Silly Symphony de Walt Disney 1937 * 508- 2018-07-18 L'Intrépide Légionnaire - Le Samedi traduction de la BD britannique A Fortune in the Desert de George Heath 1953-1954 * 507- 2018-07-17 Au Pays des Tourlourons - Le Soleil traduction de la BD américaine Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1945 * 506- 2018-07-14 Bambi - L'Action Catholique traduction de la BD américaine Bambi de Walt Disney 1942 * 505- 2018-07-13 Dumbo - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Dumbo des Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1965 * 504- 2018-07-11 Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Famous Fiction A Midsummer Night's Dream de Barye Phillips 1944 * 503- 2018-07-10 Rick O'Shay - Safari Montréal-Matin traduction de la BD américaine Rick O'Shay de Stan Lynde 1971 * 502- 2018-07-09 Bob Morane La Vallée des Crotales - Safari Montréal-Matin BD franco-belge de Gérald Forton 1973-1974 * 501- 2018-07-07 Henri - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Henry de Carl Anderson 1935-1947 * 500- 2018-07-06 Paulette (Connie) - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Connie de Frank Godwin 1930-1941 * 499- 2018-07-05 Marie Perrin En Scène - Photo-Journal traduction de la BD américaine On Stage de Leonard Starr 1963-1966 * 498- 2018-07-04 Les journaux scolaires, revues québécoises contenant de la BD 1944-1965 * 497- 2018-07-03 L'Oncle Rémus - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Uncle Remus de Walt Disney 1956-1957 * 496- 2018-07-02 Kid Pêche Boxeur - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de Pellos 1952-1953 * 495- 2018-07-01 Enlevé - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Kidnapped de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1960 * 494- 2018-06-30 L'École de la Vie - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Bobby Sox de Marty Links 1950-1955 * 493- 2016-06-29 Astérix et Cléopâtre - Le Soleil BD franco-belge de Uderzo et Goscinny 1971-1972 * 492- 2018-06-28 Les Joyeux Rassemblés - Bandes Quotidiennes BD québécoise de Serge Gaboury 1979 * 491- 2018-06-27 Rocambole - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de André Galland 1950-1953 * 490- 2018-06-25 Marthe Raymond - Photo-Journal traduction de la BD américaine Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs 1954-1961 * 489- 2018-06-24 Le Pays des Anciens - La Presse BD québécoise de Jean Bello 1978-1980 * 488- 2018-06-22 Jeannot l'Invincible - L'Action Catholique traduction de la BD américaine Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1936-1969 * 487- 2018-06-20 Lynx Blanc - La Patrie du Dimanche BD franco-belge de Paul Gillon 1952 * 486- 2018-06-17 Petit Jean - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Lolly de Pete Hansen 1961-1962 * 485- 2018-06-14 Casque d'Or histoire sportive - Photo-Journal BD franco-belge de René Pellos 1952 * 484- 2018-06-13 L'Arche de Noë - Le Quotidien traduction de la BD américaine Boner's Ark de Addison (Mort Walker) 1974 * 483- 2018-06-12 Jiggs et Maggie - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1937-1974 * 482- 2018-06-11 Le Cavalier Masqué - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine The Lone Ranger de Charles Flanders 1961-1962 * 481- 2018-06-09 Les Latulipe - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine The Flibbertys de Ray Helle 1961-1968 * 480- 2018-06-08 Drago - Le Soleil traduction de la BD américaine Drago de Burne Hogarth 1945-1946 * 479- 2018-06-07 Loups de Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1942-1943 * 478- 2018-06-06 Jean le Détective - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine The G-Man de Lou Hanlon 1936-1938 * 477- 2018-06-02 Classiques Illustrés - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated 1947-1950 * 476- 2018-05-31 Les Travailleurs de la Mer - Le Soleil traduction de The Toilers of the Sea des Classics Illustrated 1950 * 475- 2018-05-30 Cyclope Guide Spirite - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Buck Ryan de Jack Monk 1963 * 474- 2018-05-28 Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine The Prisoner of Zenda de James Carroll Mansfield 1941-1942 * 473- 2018-05-27 Glamourettes - Samedi-Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Glamor Girls de Don Flowers 1957-1958 * 472- 2018-05-25 Pilote Tempête - Le Soleil traduction de la BD hollandaise Piloot Storm de Henk Sprenger 1958-1967 * 471- 2018-05-24 Tarzan - Le Soleil traduction de la BD américaine Tarzan de John Celardo 1938-1973 * 470- 2018-05-23 Le Fantôme au Clavier - Radiomonde BD québécoise de Paul St-Jean 1951-1953 * 469- 2018-05-22 Marcel Chato - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Biff Baker de Henry Lee 1941-1943 * 468- 2018-05-21 Les Perles Roses de Tamoa - Le Soleil traduction de la BD hollandaise Capitaine Rob de Pieter Kuhn 1957 * 467- 2018-05-20 Les Fox de Harrow - Le Petit Journal traduction de la BD américaine The Foxes of Harrow du Club du Livre du Mois par Lawrence Butcher 1946 * 466- 2018-05-18 Mindanao - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de la série Sergent O'Brien de Jean Pape 1950-1951 * 465- 2018-05-16 Toby Tyler - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Toby Tyler de la série Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1960 * 464- 2018-05-14 Le Tour du Monde en 80 Jours - Le Samedi BD franco-belge de Pierre Degournay 1955-1956 * 463- 2018-05-12 Kana8a Squaw - Le Quotidien traduction de la BD américaine Redeye de Gordon Bess 1974 * 462- 2018-05-10 Sentinelle Louis - Le Soleil traduction de la BD américaine Sentinel Louie de Otto Soglow * 461- 2018-05-05 Robin des Bois - Progrès-Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales, Robin Hood (Disney) 1973-1974 * 460- 2018-05-03 Totor - L'Action Catholique BD québécoise de Robert LaPalme 1940 * 459- 2018-05-02 Les Schtroumpfs - Photo-Journal BD franco-belge de Peyo 1978 * 458- 2018-04-30 L'Enfance Chimérique de Jérémie Handkle - La Patrie du Dimanche BD québécoise de Toufik El Hadj-Moussa 1977-1978. * 457- 2018-04-13 Capitaine Tornade - L'Action Catholique BD franco-belge de Claude Henri Juillard 1949-1951 * 456- 2018-04-12 Les Trois Mousquetaires - Le Samedi BD franco-belge de Francis Josse alias Monchas 1950-1952 * 455- 2018-04-11 Les Trois Mousquetaires (Chad) - La Presse BD américaine traduction de The Three Musketeers (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1944 * 454- 2018-04-10 Les Trois Mousquetaires (Mansfield) - La Presse BD américaine traduction de The Three Musketeers (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield 1938-1939 * 453- 2018-04-09 Balidor Ainé - La Presse traduction de la BD américaine Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser 1928-1932 * 452- 2018-04-08 Elwood - Progrès-Dimanche traduction de la BD américaine Elwood de Ben Templeton 1984-1987 * 451- 2018-04-07 Le Surhomme - Le Petit Journal traduction de Superman de Wayne Boring 1958-1966 * 450- 2018-04-06 La Poursuite de Fu Chong - Le Samedi traduction de la BD britannique The Trail of Fu Chong de George Gillingham 1957 * 449- 2018-04-05 Ivanhoé (Chad) - La Presse traduction de Ivanhoë (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf dans la série Famous Fiction 1944 * 448- 2018-04-04 Ivanhoé (Mansfield) - La Presse traduction de Ivanhoë (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield 1940 * 447- 2018-04-03 Ivanhoé - L'Action Catholique BD franco-belge de Claude Henri et Jacques Blondeau 1949 * 446- 2018-04-02 Alerte à Mangebon - Safari Montréal-Matin BD québécoise de Jibet 1972 * 445- 2018-04-01 Jeannot Lapin (Bugs Bunny) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Bugs Bunny de de Ralph Heimdahl 1966-1968 * 444- 2018-03-31 Rosette - La Presse traduction de Ribbons de Steve Carpenter 1982-1983 * 443- 2018-03-30 Jeff Buchanon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jeff Buchanon de Gordon Johnston et Gordon Dewar 1960-1961 * 442- 2018-03-29 Ladislas Landormy - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dopey Dildock de Gus Edson 1935 * 441- 2018-03-28 Marius le Rêveur - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Billy Make Believe de Harry E. Homan 1938-1939 * 440- 2018-03-27 Le Capitaine Martial - Le Samedi traduction de Captain Yank de Frank Tinsley 1945-1946 * 439- 2018-03-26 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 15 1963 * 438- 2018-03-25 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 14 1963 * 437- 2018-03-24 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 13 1963 * 436- 2018-03-23 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 12 1963 * 435- 2018-03-22 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 11 1963 * 434- 2018-03-21 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 10 1963 * 433- 2018-03-20 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 9 1963 * 432- 2018-03-19 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 8 1963 * 431- 2018-03-18 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 7 1963 * 430- 2018-03-17 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 6 1963 * 429- 2018-03-16 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 5 1963 * 428- 2018-03-15 Jean l'Atome - Le Samedi traduction de The Lightning de Robert H. Webb 1946 * 427- 2018-03-14 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 4 1963 * 426- 2018-03-13 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 3 1963 * 425- 2018-03-12 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 2 1963 * 424- 2018-03-11 Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche no. 1 1963 * 423- 2018-03-10 Capitaine Fantôme - Le Samedi BD franco-belge de Raymond Cazanave 1948-1949 * 422- 2018-03-09 La Fosse aux Serpents - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Snake Pit du Book-of-the-Month Club par Frank Godwin 1946 * 421- 2018-03-08 Les Pirates de l'île du Diable - Le Samedi BD britannique 1956-1957 * 420- 2018-03-07 La Douce Moitié - La Revue Populaire traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1980 * 419- 2018-03-06 Le Zoo Comique - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Comic Zoo de George Scarbo 1936-1965 * 418- 2018-03-05 Petit Tom - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stalney Links 1946 * 417- 2018-03-04 Jimmy le Gaucho - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de P. Ogé 1949 * 416- 2018-03-03 Milord - Le Soleil traduction de Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1965-1967 * 415- 2018-03-02 M. et Mme Chose - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Gumps de Gus Edson 1936-1937 * 414- 2018-03-01 C'est la Vie - Le Petit Journal traduction de Life's Like That de Fred Neher 1953-1966 * 413- 2018-02-28 Moineau - La Presse BD québécoise de J.P. Bordier et B. Nicolas 1981-1982 * 412- 2018-02-27 Le Petit Joson - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1939-1940 * 411- 2018-02-26 Autour de la Maison - Photo-Journal traduction de Right Around Home de Dudley Fisher 1940 * 410- 2018-02-25 Lolly - Safari Montréal-Matin traduction de Lolly de Pete Hansen 1971 * 409- 2018-02-24 Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis * 408- 2018-02-23 Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher * 407- 2018-02-22 Popeye de Elzie C. Segar * 406- 2018-02-21 Le Dernier Flibustier - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de Lucien Nortier 1950 * 405- 2018-02-20 Alexandre - La Presse traduction de Alexander Smart, Esq. de Doc Winner 1927-1930 * 404- 2018-02-19 La Légende du Val Dormant - La Presse traduction de Famous Fiction, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow de Chad Grothkopf 1944 * 403- 2018-02-18 Star Wars - Le Journal de Québec traduction de Star Wars de Russ Manning 1979 * 402- 2018-02-17 Le Tigre - La Presse traduction de Tiger de Bud Blake 1965-1968 * 401- 2018-02-16 David Copperfield - Le Soleil traduction de David Copperfield du Classics Illustrated no. 48, 1947-1948 * 400- 2018-02-15 Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers - Le Soleil traduction de Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea du Classics Illustrated no. 47, 1947 * 399- 2018-02-14 Alain Simon - La Presse traduction de Steve Roper de William Thomas Overgard 1961-1962 * 398- 2018-02-13 Buck Rogers - La Presse traduction de Buck Rogers de Gray Morrow 1979-1981 * 397- 2018-02-12 Fan-Fan - La Presse traduction de Will-Yum de Dave Gerard 1961-1964 * 396- 2018-02-11 Pluck et les Insectes - Le Soleil BD québécoise de Rodolphe Vincent et Odette Vincent-Fumet 1939-1940 * 395- 2018-02-10 Merveilles de la Science - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Our New Age de Gene Fawcett 1968-1972 * 394- 2018-02-09 Olivier de Tormont - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de Claude Henri Juillard 1948-1949 * 393- 2018-02-08 M. Beausoleil - La Presse bande-compagnon de Regards Indiscrets - La Presse traduction de Mr. Merryweather bande-compagnon de Carnival de Dick Turner 1964-1968 * 392- 2018-02-07 Lance - Photo-Journal traduction de Lance de Warren Tufts 1956-1960 * 391- 2018-02-06 Brenda Starr - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Brenda Starr Reporter de Dale Messick 1969 * 390- 2018-02-05 Mike Hammer - Allo Police traduction de Mike Hammer de Ed Robbins et Mickey Spillane 1954 * 389- 2018-02-04 Les Bons Copains - La Presse traduction de Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrne 1946-1948 * 388- 2018-02-03 Kerry Drake - La Presse traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1965-1973 * 387- 2018-02-02 Le Petit Jacquot - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Jimmy de James Swinnerton 1938 * 386- 2018-02-01 La Mère Jasette - Le Petit Journal BD québécoise de H. Christin 1939-1951 * 385- 2018-01-31 Gus et Jaq - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Gus and Jaq de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1957 * 384- 2018-01-30 Sacramento - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de Lucien Nortier 1950 * 383- 2018-01-29 L'Homme des Cavernes - Le Nouveau Journal trafuction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1961-1962 * 382- 2018-01-28 Joseph la Malchance - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Joe Jinks de Henry Formhals 1941-1954 * 381- 2018-01-27 Et voilà le travail ! - La Presse BD franco-belge de Hubuc (Roger Copuse) 1975-1977 * 380- 2018-01-26 Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Bulletin des Agriculteurs traduction de Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso 1940-1943 * 379- 2018-01-25 Commissaire Major - La Presse BD franco-belge de Jijé 1975-1976 * 378- 2018-01-24 Topinambour - La Presse traduction de Tall Tales de Al Jaffee 1961-1962 * 377- 2018-01-23 Arthur et Goupillon - Le Soleil BD franco-belge de Martial 1952-1953 * 376- 2018-01-22 Les Géants - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Giants de Norman Drew 1968-1969 * 375- 2018-01-21 La Vie sur la Ferme - La Presse traduction de Feeny Farm de George Lemont 1965-1966 * 374- 2018-01-20 Dan Cooper Les Hommes aux Ailes d'Or - La Presse BD franco-belge de Albert Weinberg 1975-1976 * 373- 2018-01-19 La Famille Têtebêche - L'Action Catholique traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1942-1973 * 372- 2018-01-18 Jules l'Aviateur - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1929-1931 * 371- 2018-01-17 L'Île sur le Toit du Monde - La Presse traduction de The Island at the Top of the World de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1974-1975 * 370- 2018-01-16 Prenez la Vie en Riant - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Grin and Bear it de George Lichty 1935-1962 * 369- 2018-01-15 Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois * 368- 2018-01-14 Larry Brannon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Larry Brannon de Winslow Mortimer 1961-1964 * 367- 2018-01-13 Mary Worth - Dimanche Dernière Heure traduction de Mary Worth de Keb Ernst 1966-1969 * 366- 2018-01-12 Ce cher Guy - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de What a Guy de Bill Hoest 1988 * 365- 2018-01-11 Pollyanna - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Pollyanna de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1960 * 364- 2018-01-10 Nasdine Hodja - Le Petit Journal BD franco-belge de René Bastard et Roger Lécureux 1950 * 363- 2018-01-09 Les Vautours du Touang - Le Samedi BD britannique non-identifiée 1943-1944 * 362- 2018-01-08 Le Docteur Lebon - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Rex Morgan M.D. de Marvin Bradley et Frank Edgington 1962-1965 * 361- 2018-01-07 L'Oncle Pacifique - Le Petit Journal BD québécoise signée Vic martin mais attribuée à Pierre Saint-Loup 1935-1945 * 360- 2018-01-06 Curiosités Mondiales - La Presse traduction de This Curious World de William Ferguson 1942-1952 * 359- 2018-01-05 Le Capitaine Sabre-au-Clair - Le Petit Journal de Robert Rigot et Étienne LeRallic 1948-1949 * 358- 2018-01-04 Balidor - La Presse traduction de Drowsy Dick de Violet Moore Higgins 1927-1928 * 357- 2018-01-03 Les Aventures de Pierre Ponce - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Peter Pupp de Bob Kane 1941 * 356- 2018-01-02 Brutus - La Presse traduction de The Smythes de Rea Irvin 1931-1932 * 355- 2018-01-01 Michel Strogoff - Bandes Quotidiennes de Jules Verne par Odette Vincent-Fumet 1941 * 354- 2017-12-31 Reddy Kilowatt de Walter Lantz 1958 * 353- 2017-12-30 Fearless Fosdick BD à l'intérieur de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1942 * 352- 2017-12-29 À Travers l'Histoire du Monde - La Presse traduction de High Lights of History de James Carroll Mansfield 1929-1942 * 351- 2017-12-28 Eski - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Eski de William J. Buescher et William Ritt 1959 * 350- 2017-12-27 Bienfaisante Tournée - L'Action Catholique bd québécoise de Paul-Arthur Turcotte 1962. * 349- 2017-12-26 Un Conte de Noël - La Presse traduction de A Christmas Carol (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1943 * 348- 2017-12-25 Le Miracle du Bonhomme de Neige - Photo-Journal de Walt Scott 1956 * 347- 2017-12-24 Steve Canyon - L'Action Catholique traduction de Steve Canyon 1961 * 346- 2017-12-23 Rodolphe le Renne au Nez Rouge - Le Petit Journal de Rube Grossman traduction de Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1957 * 345- 2017-12-22 Le Sapin Enchanté - L'Action Catholique bd québécoise de Paul-Arthur Turcotte 1961 * 344- 2017-12-21 Père Noël et les Surprises de la Ville des Jouets - La Patrie du Samedi 1934 * 343- 2017-12-20 Le Petit Arbre qui Parlait - Photo-Journal traduction de The Little Tree That Talked de Walt Scott 1953 * 342- 2017-12-19 Conte de Noël - Le Soleil traduction de A Christmas Carol (Classics Illustrated) no. 53 1950 * 341- 2017-12-18 Qui a Ouvert les Colis du Père Noël ? - La Patrie du Samedi 1933 * 340- 2017-12-17 Le Naufrage de l'Aquitaine - Allo Police BD franco-belge non-identifiée 1953 * 339- 2017-12-16 Zanzan la Terreur de la Jungle - La Presse BD québécoise de Serge Ferrand 1978 * 338- 2017-12-15 Diaporama du cahier BD du journal Le Petit Journal du 17 juin 1956 * 337- 2017-12-14 Les Enfants Malcommodes - Le Soleil traduction de Peter Piltdown de Mal Eaton 1942 * 336- 2017-12-13 La Pension Latour - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mrs. Fitz's Flats de Frank Roberge 1957 * 335- 2017-12-12 Onésime - Le Bulletin des Agriculteurs BD québécoise de Albert Chartier 1943-2002 * 334- 2017-12-11 L'Énigmatique Monsieur X - L'Action Catholique de Maxime Roubinet 1949 * 333- 2017-12-10 La Maison aux Sept Pignons - Le Soleil des Classiques Illustrés - Le Soleil, traduction de The House of the Seven Gables de Classics Illustrated no. 52 1948 * 332- 2017-12-09 Le Limier Passe-Partout - Le Samedi traduction de Inspector Dayton de Bob Webb 1946 * 331- 2017-12-08 L'Ombre - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Shadow de Vernon V. Greene 1941 * 330- 2017-12-07 Mitzi - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Mitzi McCoy de Kreigh Collins 1949-1950 * 329- 2017-12-06 Scooter Tremblay Les Cavernes de St-Léonard - La Presse BD québécoise de Robert Schoolcraft 1983 * 328- 2017-12-05 Ben et Moi - Le Soleil traduction de Ben and Me de Walt Disney 1953 * 327- 2017-12-04 Sergent O'Brien de Jean Pape 1952 * 326- 2017-12-03 Philomène - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Nancy de Ernie Bushmiller 1939-1974 * 325- 2017-12-02 Henri et Lucien - Le Samedi BD britannique 1930-1932 * 324- 2017-12-01 Lucky Luke Canyon Apache - Le Soleil de Goscinny et Uderzo 1971-1972 * 323- 2017-11-30 Le Cirque Moreno - Le Petit Journal BD québécoise de Normand Hudon 1948-1949 * 322- 2017-11-29 Pierrot et ses Galopins - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Skeets de Dow Walling 1932-1933 * 321- 2017-11-28 La Coquette Louison - La Patrie du Samedi et ses Poupées de Papier traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner années '30 et '40 * 320- 2017-11-27 L'As des As (Ace Drummond) - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Ace Drummond 1935-1939 * 319- 2017-11-26 Jeannot le Malin - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Moon Mullins de Frank Willard puis de Ferd Johnson 1932-1957 * 318- 2017-11-25 Natole - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Chubby's Diary de Jack Farr 1923 * 317- 2017-11-24 Les Aventures de Timothée - La Patrie du Samedi BD québécoise de Arthur LeMay et Maurice Gagnon 1920-1933 * 316- 2017-11-23 Mon Oncle - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Uncle Charlie de Peter Laing 1957-1973 * 315- 2017-11-22 David et Goliath - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dill and Daffy de Stanley Link 1935-1941 * 314- 2017-11-21 Pilote de la Lune - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Moon Pilot de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1962 * 313- 2017-11-20 Du Guesclin - L'Action Catholique de Claude Henri 1951 * 312- 2017-11-19 Le Prince Vaillant - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1939-1940 * 311- 2017-11-18 Astérix le Gaulois - Le Soleil de Goscinny et Uderzo 1969-1970 * 310- 2017-11-17 Les Contes Historiques de la Société Saint-Jean-Baptiste de Montréal - L'Action Catholique BD québécoise 1919-1925 * 309- 2017-11-16 Salammbo - Photo-Journal de Raymond Poïvet 1954 * 308- 2017-11-15 Journal La Patrie du Samedi 1920-1957 * 307- 2017-11-14 Lucette et ses Amis - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1927-1931 * 306- 2017-11-13 Modeste et Pompon - La Presse de Mittéï 1975 * 305- 2017-11-12 Mario Suzette et Blanc-Blanc - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dolly Dimples and Bobby Bounce de Grace Drayton 1930 * 304- 2017-11-10 Les Faucons de la Mer - L'Action Catholique traduction de Hawks of the Seas de Will Eisner 1938-1940 * 303- 2017-11-10 Le Major Tic - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Our Boarding House de Gene Ahern et Bill Freyse 1957-1973 * 302- 2017-11-09 Chambre et Pension - Samedi-Dimanche traduction de Room and Board de Gene Ahern 1952 * 301- 2017-11-08 Yvan le Terrible - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1933-1957 * 300- 2017-11-07 Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origine québécoise publiées par les journaux québécois * 299- 2017-11-06 Albert Truc - L'Action Catholique traduction de Speed Spaulding de Marvin Bradley 1940-1941 * 298- 2017-11-05 Hopalong Cassidy - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Hopalong Cassidy de Dan Spiegle 1951-1956 * 297- 2017-11-04 Rodolphe - Bandes Quotidiennes BD québécoise de Jean Bernèche 1973-1975 * 296- 2017-11-03 Denis le Terrible - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketchum 1956-1969 * 295- 2017-11-02 Diaporama du cahier BD de L'Action Catholique du 13 février 1949 * 294- 2017-11-01 Bob et Lise - Photo-Journal traduction de Hi and Lois de Dik Browne 1957-1972 * 293- 2017-10-31 Julie Martin - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 * 292- 2017-10-30 La Jungle en Folie - La Presse de Mic Delinx 1983 * 291- 2017-10-29 Diaporama du cahier BD du Photo-Journal du 25 septembre 1941 * 290- 2017-10-28 Loulou - La Presse traduction de Somebody's Stenog de Alfred Earl Hayward 1927-1931 * 289- 2017-10-27 Pierrot et ses Galopins - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Skeets de Dow Walling 1932-1933 * 288- 2017-10-26 Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains - Le Petit Journal de Walt Disney traduction de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1938 * 287- 2017-10-25 Boule et Bill - La Presse de Roba 1975-1983 * 286- 2017-10-24 La Ferme à Gaston - La Presse traduction de U.S. Acres de Jim Davis 1988 * 285- 2017-10-23 Les Aventures de Coco - L'Action Catholique BD québécoise de D. St-Denys Duchesnay 1953 * 284- 2017-10-22 Dixie Dugan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dixie Dugan de de John E. Striebel et J.P. McEvoy 1955-1957 * 283- 2017-10-21 Margot Travaille Trop - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Tillie the Toiler de Russ Westover 1923-1949 * 282- 2017-10-20 Dan Smith bédéiste américain 1865-1934 * 281- 2017-10-19 A. Marcoux bédéiste québécois 1939 * 280- 2017-10-18 Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager 1933-1937 * 279- 2017-10-17 Roger le Débrouillard - L'Action Catholique traduction de Billy Make Believe de Harry.E. Homan 1937-1938 * 278- 2017-10-16 Nikki, Chien Sauvage du Nord - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales, Nikki Wild Dog of the North 1961 * 277- 2017-10-15 Jacques Gagnier (1918-1978) artiste québécois. * 276- 2017-10-14 Winnie l'Ourson et l'Arbre à Miel - La Presse traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales, Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree 1965-1966 * 275- 2017-10-13 Jo Nuage et Kay MacCloud - La Presse de Dany et Grec 1977-1978 * 274- 2017-10-12 Spider-Man - La Revue Populaire traduction de Spider-Man de John Romita et Stan Lee 1980 * 273- 2017-10-11 La Marque du Sphinx - Le Samedi BD britannique de Reg Perrott 1952 * 272- 2017-10-10 Petits Malheurs - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Cuties de E. Simms Campbell 1946 * 271- 2017-10-09 Tippi - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1940-1942 * 270- 2017-10-08 Ali Baba et les 40 Voleurs - La Presse traduction de Famous Fiction, Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves de Chad Grothkopf 1942 * 269- 2017-10-07 Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origines autres publiées par les journaux québécois * 268- 2017-10-06 La Coquette Louison - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1933-1935 * 267- 2017-10-05 Bill - Photo-Journal traduction de Our Bill de Harry Haenigsen 1955-1958 * 266- 2017-10-04 José - Photo-Journal traduction de Jo de David Wright 1954-1956 * 265- 2017-10-03 Achille Talon - La Presse de Michel Greg 1973-1983 * 264- 2017-10-02 Lili Rubis - Le Petit Journal traduction de Etta Kett de Paul Robinson 1945 * 263- 2017-10-01 Les Microbes - Bandes Quotidiennes de Michel Tassé 1973-1975 * 262- 2017-09-30 Au Nom de la Loi - Le Petit Journal traduction de The G-Man de Lou Hanlon 1936 * 261- 2017-09-29 Le Papa de Pierrette - Photo-Journal traduction de Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer 1947-1942 * 260- 2017-09-28 Johnny Hazard - L'Action Catholique traduction de Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins 1945-1957 * 259- 2017-09-27 Commissaire Maigret de Jacques Blondeau et Francis Josse alias Monchas 1952 * 258- 2017-09-26 Natacha Instantanés pour Caltech - La Presse 1983 * 257- 2017-09-25 Hiawatha - La Presse traduction de Hiawatha de James Carroll Mansfield 1940 * 256- 2017-09-24 Hubert - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hubert de Dick Wingert 1947-1973 * 255- 2017-09-23 Galexo (Batman) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Galexo (Batman) 1973-1974 * 254- 2017-09-22 Toto et Titi (Musial) - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids 1954-1958 * 253- 2017-09-21 Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1933-1958 * 252- 2017-09-20 La Princesse Félina - Le Soleil traduction de The Pussycat Princess de Ruth Carroll 1946 * 251- 2017-09-19 Danny - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Danny Future de Bob McCormick * 250- 2017-09-18 Johnny Goodbye L'Étoile Silencieuse - La Presse de Dino Attanasio 1981-1982 * 249- 2017-09-17 Le Rêve de Pierre - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dick's Adventures in Dreamland de Neil O'Keeffe 1947 * 248- 2017-09-16 Estelle et sa Famille - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1940-1941 * 247- 2017-09-15 Pauline et ses Amis - Photo-Journal traduction de Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1940-1941 * 246- 2017-09-14 Tibi - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de El Profesor Pistacho de Geoffrey Foladori (Uruguay) 1960 * 245- 2017-09-13 Le Professeur Pi - Bandes Quotidiennes de Bon van den Born 1963-1978 * 244- 2017-09-12 Paulix à la rescousse - Le Samedi de Henry Le Monnier 1950 * 243- 2017-09-11 Joe Connaissant - La Patrie du Samedi BD québécoise de Joseph Charlebois 1918 * 242- 2017-09-10 Dans les Sentiers de la Nature - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1949-1957 * 241- 2017-09-09 Monsieur Saint-Gallon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Ralston Jones 1960-1973 * 240- 2017-09-08 Batman - Dimanche Dernière Heure traduction de Batman de Bob Kane, 1966-1971 * 239- 2017-09-07 Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Photo-Journal traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Disney) de Walt Disney 1951 * 238- 2017-09-06 L'Éléphant Sacré - Le Soleil de Franco Caprioli 1953 * 237- 2017-09-05 M. et Mme Chose - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Gumps de Gus Edson 1936-1937 * 236- 2017-09-04 Quentin Gentil - La Presse de Greg 1982-1983 * 235- 2017-09-03 Smilin' Jack - Photo-Journal traduction de Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1941 * 234- 2017-09-02 En Scène - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de On Stage de Leonard Starr 1957-1960 * 233- 2017-09-01 Mouchette - Le Petit Journal de Julien Hébert 1950-1951 * 232- 2017-08-31 Gene Autry - Le Petit Journal traduction de Gene Autry de Bert Laws 1954-1956 * 231- 2017-08-30 Les Joyeux Farfadets - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Teenie Weenies 1933-1934 * 230- 2017-08-29 Brigitte - Le Nouveau Journal traduction de Aggie Mack de Hal Rasmusson * 229- 2017-08-28 Jacques-de-la-Jungle - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond * 228- 2017-08-27 Signor Spaghetti à Paris - Journal Richelieu de Dino Attanasio 1965 * 227- 2017-08-26 Mutt et Jeff - Le Soleil traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1934-1977 * 226- 2017-08-25 Les Berlurons - Photo-Journal traduction de The Berrys de Carl Gruber 1946-1972 * EN RAPPEL 2017-08-24 Gaston - La Presse de André Franquin 1973-1983 * EN RAPPEL 2017-08-23 Zorro - Le Petit Journal de André Oulié 1948-1953 * EN RAPPEL 2017-08-22 La Panthère Noire - Photo-Journal traduction de Miss Fury (à l'origine Black Fury) de Tarpe Mills 1941-1952 * EN RAPPEL 2017-08-21 Jacques le Matamore - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Brick Bradford 1935-1973 * 225- 2017-08-20 Le Roitelet - La Presse traduction de The Little King de Otto Soglow 1961-1965 * 224- 2017-08-19 Louis Lenfumé - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dopey Dildock de Gus Edson 1935 * 223- 2017-08-18 Tinomme - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Sad Sack de Georges Baker 1948-1950 * 222- 2017-08-17 Le Comte de Monte-Cristo - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Count of Monte Cristo de Jack Kirby 1945-1946 * 221- 2017-08-16 La Terre Conquérante - Bandes Quotidiennes de James McIsaac 1935 * 220- 2017-08-15 Hélène Cendrillon - Samedi-Dimanche traduction de Ella Cinders de Fred Fox 1952-1958 * 219- 2017-08-14 Cendrillon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Cinderella (Disney 1950) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1950 * 218- 2017-08-13 Elphège Labroue - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mister Breger de Dave Breger 1948-1970 * 217- 2017-08-12 Pierrot - La Presse traduction de Ginger Meggs de J.C. Bancks 1930-1931 * 216- 2017-08-11 Le Chevalier Chantecler - La Revue Moderne de Edmond-François Calvo 1948-1950 * 215- 2017-08-10 Faucons de la Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hawks of the Seas de Will Eisner 1946-1948 * 214- 2017-08-09 Claude Darmont - Le Petit Journal traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1953-1964 * 213- 2017-08-08 Alonzo - La Presse traduction de Pottsy de Jay Irving 1961-1962 * 212- 2017-08-07 Barbenoire le Pirate - Bandes Quotidiennes de Pieces of Eight de Burne Hogarth 1935 * 211- 2017-08-06 Fu Manchu - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Fu Manchu de Sax Romer 1931-1933 * 210- 2017-08-05 Broncho Bill - Photo-Journal traduction de Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill 1940 * 209- 2017-08-04 Les Canadiens - Bandes Quotidiennes de Albert Chartier 1963-1964 * 208- 2017-08-03 Néron - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Nero Wolfe de Mike Roy 1957 * 207- 2017-08-02 Queue de Poney - Le Quotidien traduction de Ponytail de Lee Holley 1974 * 206- 2017-08-01 À la bonne franquette - La Presse de Serge Ferrand 1977-1978 * 205- 2017-07-31 Penny - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Penny de Harry Haenigsen et Bill Hoest 1949-1956 * 204- 2017-07-30 Irradium X 40 - Le Samedi de Marijac 1949-1950 * 203- 2017-07-29 Télé-Rire - Photo-Journal traduction de Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane 1968-1972 * 202- 2017-07-28 Yves le Loup - Le Petit Journal de René Bastard 1949-1951 * 201- 2017-07-27 Bernard Baribot - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Barney Baxter de Frank Miller et Bob Naylor 1939-1947 * 200- 2017-07-26 Plus Tôt qu'on ne le Pense - Le Petit Journal traduction de Closer Than We Think de Arthur Radebaugh 1958-1960 * 199- 2017-07-25 La Femme Invisible - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1942-1947 * 198- 2017-07-24 Oliver Twist - La Presse traduction de Oliver Twist de James Carroll Mansfield 1942 * 197- 2017-07-23 Le Roman de Tarzan - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tarzan of the Apes de Harold Foster 1930 * 196- 2017-07-22 Eusèbe - Le Petit Journal traduction de Louie de Harry Hannan 1947-1973 * 195- 2017-07-21 Fiston - Perspectives traduction de Nipper de Doug Wright * 194- 2017-07-20 Ramenez-les Vivants! - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ted Towers Animal Master de Glen Cravath et Ed Stevenson 1936-1939 * 193- 2017-07-19 Mique - Bandes Quotidiennes de Robert Bressy 1957 * 192- 2017-07-18 Jacques d'Iberville - Le Petit Journal de Raymond R. Racette 1948 * 191- 2017-07-17 Victor Liro - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Vic Flint de Ralph Lane et Dean Miller 1946-1947 * 190- 2017-07-16 Les Woods (Julie Wood) 500 Fous au Départ - La Presse de Jean Garton 1978-1979 * 189- 2017-07-15 Rivet - Le Soleil traduction de Rivets de George Sixta 1972-1973 * 188- 2017-07-14 Vic Jordan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Vic Jordan de Elmer Wexler 1942 * 187- 2017-07-13 Tante Florence - Samedi-Dimanche traduction de Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller 1952-1958 * 186- 2017-07-12 Bob et Lise - Photo-Journal traduction de Hi and Lois de Dik Browne 1957-1972 * 185- 2017-07-11 Buck Ryan traduction de Buck Ryan de Jack Monk 1963 * 184- 2017-07-10 Steve Canyon - L'Action Catholique traduction de Steve Canyon de Milton Caniff 1947-1969 * 183- 2017-07-09 101 Dalmatiens - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales, 101 Dalmatians 1961 * 182- 2017-07-09 Les Aventures de Tit Jean l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1934 * 181- 2017-07-07 Kevin - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1957-1966 * 180- 2017-07-06 Willie Lamothe - Radiomonde de Jacques Der puis Charles Brunet 1951-1956 * 179- 2017-07-05 La Création du Monde - La Patrie du Dimanche de Jean Effel 1974 * 178- 2017-07-04 Smokey - L'Action Catholique traduction de Smokey the Bear de Wes Wood (Mo Gollub) 1957-1960 * 177- 2017-07-03 Félix - Photo-Journal traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1942-1943 * 176- 2017-07-02 Annibelle - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Annibelle de Dorothy Urfer puis Virginia Krausmann 1936-1937 * 175- 2017-07-01 Troipommes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Buttons de Sam Leff 1959-1960 * 174- 2017-06-30 Tintin L'Oreille Cassée - La Patrie du Dimanche de Hergé 1963-1964 * 173- 2017-06-29 Robin l'Intrépide - Le Petit Journal de André Oulié 1949-1953 * 172- 2017-06-28 Anne l'Orpheline - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1936-1939 * 171- 2017-06-27 Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1948-1952 * 170- 2017-06-26 La Toupie Merveilleuse - La Patrie du Dimanche Traduction de The Time Top de Clarence Gray 1935 * 169- 2017-06-25 Un Château du Moyen Âge - L'Action Catholique traduction de The Medieval Castle de Harold Foster 1944-1945 * 168- 2017-06-24 Napoléon - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Napoleon de Clifford McBride 1935-1943 * 167- 2017-06-23 Les Pieds Nickelés - Progrès-Dimanche de Pellos 1974 * 166- 2017-06-22 Jasper - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jasper de James Simpkins 1968-1972 * 165- 2017-06-21 Marius - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Streaky de Gus Edson 1933-1935 * 164- 2017-06-20 Martial, Martial Durand dessinateur d'origine Française. * 163- 2017-06-19 Roy Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Roy Rogers de Mike Arens 1954-1959 * 162- 2017-06-18 Progrès-Dimanche journal 1970-1987 * 161- 2017-06-17 L'Étonnante Aventure de Victor et Mistoufle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Donnie de Darrell McClure 1937-1938 * 160- 2017-06-16 Tom LeGueux - Photo-Journal traduction de Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1943-1945 * 159- 2017-06-15 Pellos dessinateur français. * 158- 2017-06-14 Séraphin - Le Bulletin des Agriculteurs 'Albert Chartier 1951-1970 * 157- 2017-06-13 Pinottes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1958-1971 * 156- 2017-06-12 Ben-Hur - Le Samedi Raphaël Carlo Marcello alias Ralph Marc 1952-1954 * 155- 2017-06-11 Jojo - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Ryatts de Jack Elrod 1966-1973 * 154- 2017-06-10 Quatre As - La Presse traduction de Four Aces de Hal Forrest 1941-1942 * 153- 2017-06-09 Guy Lemieux - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman 1954-1958 * 152- 2017-06-08 Iznogoud Les Complots du Grand Vizir - Le Soleil de Jean Tabary 1969-1970 * 151- 2017-06-07 L'Éclaireur-Progrès journal québécois 1972-1974 * 150- 2017-06-06 Un Conte de Deux Villes - La Presse traduction de A Tale of Two Cities de James Carroll Mansfield 1941 * 149- 2017-06-05 Jean le Cogneur - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Ozark Ike de Ray Gotto 1947-1948 * 148- 2017-06-04 Police-Secours - Photo-Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1939-1947 * 147- 2017-06-03 Totoche Le Meilleur Ami de l'Homme - La Presse de Jean Tabary 1975-1976 * 146- 2017-06-02 Capitaine Jeanne - Le Petit Journal traduction de Captain Kate de Jerry Skelly 1967-1971 * 145- 2017-06-01 Roger Courage - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yager 1936-1940 puis 1957-1965 * 144- 2017-05-31 Les Gens de Tonnerreville - Le Soleil traduction de Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox 1936-1938 * 143- 2017-05-30 Gazou - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dondi de Irwin Hasen 1961-1966 * 142- 2017-05-29 Gérald Forton dessinateur français * 141- 2017-05-28 Tintin Le Trésor de Rackham le Rouge - La Presse de Hergé 1963+-1965 * 140- 2017-05-27 Le Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse traduction de The Prisoner of Zenda de James Carroll Mansfield 1941-1942 * 139- 2017-05-26 Le Chevalier Rouge - Le Soleil traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1939-1964 * 138- 2017-05-25 Les Farfadets - La Presse traduction de The Little People de Walt Scott 1952-1954 * 137- 2017-05-24 [[Philémon et le Naufragé du A - La Presse]] de Fred (Frédéric Othon Théodore Aristidès) 1979 * 136- 2017-05-23 Ferd'nand - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ferd'nand de MIK (Henning Mikkelsen) 1952-1974 * 135- 2017-05-22 Capitaine V - La Presse traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1941-1942 * 134- 2017-05-21 Grand Rouge - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Big Red du 1er juillet au 27 septembre 1962 * - 2017-05-20 Relâche * - 2017-05-19 Relâche * - 2017-05-18 Relâche * 133- 2017-05-17 Grisou - La Presse traduction de Scamp de Walt Disney 1961-1968 * 132- 2017-05-16 Pilote Tempête - Le Soleil de Henk Sprenger 1958-1967 * 131- 2017-05-15 Le Chevalier Masqué - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Lone Ranger de Ed Kressy 1938-1940 * 130- 2017-05-14 Grand-Mère - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Grandma de Charles Kuhn 1957-1960 * 129- 2017-05-13 Valentin le Vagabond Le Prisonnier Récalcitrant - La Patrie du Dimanche de Jean Tabary 1974 * 128- 2017-05-12 Mon Oncle Roger - La Patrie du Dimanche BD québécoise de Studio Dan Ltée 1974 * 127- 2017-05-11 Paulette (Connie) - La Presse traduction de Connie de Frank Godwin 1930-1941 * 126- 2017-05-10 Jeannine et Pataud - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure 1957-1965 * 125- 2017-05-09 Tintin Le Secret de la Licorne - La Presse de Hergé 1962-1963 * 124- 2017-05-08 La Fantastique Odyssée de Serge - Le Samedi traduction de Rob the Rover de Walter Booth 1949-1950 * 123- 2017-05-07 Lucky Luke Canyon Apache - Le Soleil de Morris (Maurice de Bevere) 1971-1972 * 122- 2017-05-06 La Souris Miquette - L'Action Catholique traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1936-1952 * 121- 2017-05-05 Steve Roper - Dimanche Dernière Heure traduction de Steve Roper de William Overgard et Allen Saunders 1966-1968 * 120- 2017-05-04 Le Crime ne paie pas - Allo Police bandes verticales 1954-1957 * 119- 2017-05-03 Jumbo l'Aventurier - Le Petit Journal traduction de Flook de Wally Fawkes 1951-1953 * 118- 2017-05-02 Archie - Le Soleil traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1953-1956 et 1965-1969 * 117- 2017-05-01 Les Aventures de l'Oncle Paul - Le Samedi 1961-1963 * 116- 2017-04-30 Batman - Dimanche Dernière Heure traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1966-1971 * 115- 2017-04-29 Buck Rogers - La Presse traduction de Buck Rogers de Lawrence et Morrow 1979-1981 * 114- 2017-04-28 Charlie Chaplin - Le Samedi de Bertie Brown 1918 * 113- 2017-04-27 Patof - Photo-Journal BD québécoise de Georges Boka 1972-1973 * 112- 2017-04-26 Henri - Le Petit Journal traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1948-1973 * 111- 2017-04-25 Mandrake Roi de la Magie - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1936-1954 * 110- 2017-04-24 La Pension Radicelle - La Patrie du Dimanche de Eugène Gire 1953-1956 * 109- 2017-04-23 Les Aventures du Captain Morgan de Pierre Saint-Loup 1949-1951 * 108- 2017-04-22 Jeannot Lapin (Disney) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Uncle Remus de Walt Disney 1960-1966 * 107- 2017-04-21 La Guerre des Étoiles - La Revue Populaire traduction de Star Wars de Russ Manning 1980 * 106- 2017-04-20 Jeannot Lapin - Le Nouvelliste traduction de Peter Rabbit de Vincent Fago 1950-1952 * 105- 2017-04-19 Dick Tracy - Photo-Journal traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1940-1941 * 104- 2017-04-18 Les Casseurs Match Poursuite - La Presse de Christian Denayer 1988-1989 * 103- 2017-04-17 Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 * 102- 2017-04-16 Tintin On a Marché sur la Lune - La Presse de Hergé 1961-1962 * 101- 2017-04-15 Tintin Objectif Lune - La Presse de Hergé 1960-1961 * 100- 2017-04-14 Le Prince Vaillant - L'Action Catholique traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1938-1973 * 99- 2017-04-13 Tarzan - La Presse traduction de Tarzan de Harold Foster 1932-1981 * 98- 2017-14-12 Jacques Cartier, Pilote du Roi - La Presse de Zoran Vanjaka 1988-1989 * 97- 2017-04-11 Le Gros Georges - Photo-Journal traduction de Big George de Virgil Partch 1960-1972 * 96- 2017-04-10 Les Pierrafeu - Le Soleil traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1972-1977 * 95- 2017-04-09 Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal traduction des bandes dominicales de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 * 94- 2017-04-08 Davy Crockett légendaire héros américain * 93- 2017-04-07 Zig et Puce - Le Petit Journal de Alain Saint-Ogan 1949-1952 * 92- 2017-04-06 La Presse journal québécois * 91- 2017-04-05 Modeste et Pompon - La Patrie du Dimanche de Dino Attanasio 1965 * 90- 2017-04-04 Pogo - Le Petit Journal traduction de Pogo de Walt Kelly 1952-1954 * 89- 2017-04-03 Valérian La Cité des Eaux Mouvantes - La Presse de Jean-Claude Mézières 1976-1977 * 88- 2017-04-02 Le Petit Lorenzo - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1934-1957 * 87- 2017-04-01 Paulette (Betty) - La Presse traduction de Betty de C.A. Voight 1927-1930 * 86- 2017-03-31 Michel Vaillant Le Grand Défi - La Patrie du Dimanche de Jean Garton 1965-1966 * 85- 2017-03-31 En Scène - La Presse traduction de On Stage de Leonard Starr 1961-1962 * 84- 2017-03-29 Don Quichotte - Le Petit Journal de JAC (Benito Jacovitti) 1952 * 83- 2017-03-28 Normand Hudon artiste québécois * 82- 2017-03-27 Les Aventures de Célestin - Le Soleil traduction de Little Sandy Sleighfoot de Jim Unwin 1962-1965 * 81- 2017-03-27 Blandine - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dotty Dripple de Buford Tune 1947-1973 * 80- 2017-03-25 Jos Bras-de-Fer - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher 1936-1968 * 79- 2017-03-24 Charlie et Mortimer - Le Soleil traduction de Mortimer and Charlie de Ben Batsford 1939 * 78- 2017-03-23 Au Pays des Fées et de Merlin l'Enchanteur - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Wonderland of Oz de Walt Spouse 1932-1934 * 77- 2017-03-22 Ma Tante Adine et Ti-Coq - Photo-Journal traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1940 * 76- 2017-03-21 Perry Mason série de la télé américaine des années '50 * 75- 2017-03-20 Le Saint - Samedi-Dimanche traduction de The Saint de John Spranger 1952 * 74- 2017-03-19 On a volé la Coupe Stanley - La Presse BD québécoise de Jean-Pierre Girerd 1975-1976 * 73- 2017-03-18 Léo Welkin Pilote de l'Espace - Le Petit Journal traduction de Chris Welkin, Planeteer de Art Sansom 1958-1961 * 72- 2017-03-17 Pit Fait du Sport - Le Petit Journal traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1952-1957 * 71- 2017-03-16 Le Bossu de Notre-Dame - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hunchback of Notre-Dame de Dick Briefer 1939-1940 * 70- 2017-03-15 L'Homme Impossible - Le Soleil BD québécoise de Pierre Thériault 1971-1973 * 69- 2017-03-14 Daniel Marleau - Le Petit Journal traduction de Drift Marlo de Tom Cooke 1962-1966 * 68- 2017-03-13 Safari Montréal-Matin journal québécois 1971-1974 * 67- 2017-03-12 Dr. Kildare - Photo-Journal traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1964-1972 * 66- 2017-03-11 Bouboule - La Patrie du Dimanche BD québécoise de Albert Chartier 1936-1937 * 65- 2017-03-10 Le Roi Zozo - Le Petit Journal traduction de King Aroo de Jack Kent 1950-1952 * 64- 2017-03-09 Lida la Journaliste - Le Petit Journal traduction de Brenda Starr Reporter de Dale Messick 1959-1971 * 63- 2017-03-08 Dan Cooper 3 Cosmonautes - Le Soleil de Albert Weinberg 1971-1972 * 62- 2017-03-07 Betty Boop - Le Petit Journal traduction de Betty Boop de Max Fleisher 1937-1938 * 61- 2017-03-06 Arsène Lupin gentleman-cambrioleur - Le Samedi de Jacques Blondeau 1957-1959 * 60- 2017-03-05 La Page du Jour * 59- 2017-03-04 Tintin Le Sceptre d'Ottokar de Hergé 1950 * 58- 2017-03-03 Bugs Bunny de Ralph Ralph Heimdahl * 57- 2017-03-02 Inspector Dayton de Vernon V. Greene traduit Le Limier Passe-Partout - Le Samedi 1946 * 56- 2017-03-01 Scooter Tremblay BD québécoise de Robert Schoolcraft 1982-1983 * 55- 2017-02-28 Paul Gillon bédéiste français 1952-1953 * 54- 2017-02-27 Sherlock Holmes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Sherlock Holmes de Frank Giacoia 1954-1956 * 53- 2017-02-26 Yogi l'Ours - La Presse traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera Studios 1962-1981 * 52- 2017-02-25 Drago - Le Soleil traduction de Drago de Burne Hogarth 1945-1946 * 51- 2017-02-24 Jenny l'Aviatrice - La Presse traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1942-1946 * 50- 2017-02-23 La Guerre du Feu - Le Petit Journal de René Pellos 1951-1952 * 49- 2017-02-22 Luc Relan - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Rusty Riley de Frank Godwin 1948-1956 * 48- 2017-02-21 Ming Foo - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Ming Foo de Nicholas Afonsky 1935-1936 * 47- 2017-02-20 Les Deux Petits Nains - Le Progrès du Saguenay BD québécoise de Paulin Lessard 1947-1949 * 46- 2017-02-19 Les Pionniers de l'Espérance - Le Petit Journal de Raymond Poïvet 1947-1954 * 45- 2017-02-18 ZX-5 - L'Action Catholique traduction de ZX-5 de Will Eisner 1939-1940 * 44- 2017-02-17 Anna Belle - Photo-Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954 * 43- 2017-02-16 Jules Verne auteur francophone * 42- 2017-02-15 Tintin au Congo - Le Progrès du Saguenay Prise 2 1950 * 41- 2017-02-14 Ignace Lamarche - Le Petit Journal traduction de Willie Lumpkin de Stan Lee 1960-1961 * 40- 2017-02-13 Myra l'Aventureuse - Le Petit Journal traduction de Myra North Special Nurse de Charles Coll 1940-1941 * 39- 2017-02-12 Henri Desclez dessinateur belgo-québécois 1977 * 38- 2017-02-11 Tintin au Congo - Le Progrès du Saguenay de Hergé 1950 * 37- 2017-02-10 La Jonction la Gadelle - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Juniper Junction de James Frise 1947-1949 * 36- 2017-02-09 Classiques Illustrés - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated 1947-1950 * 35- 2017-02-08 Noirot - L'Action Catholique traduction de Always Belittlin' de Percy Crosby 1938 * 34- 2017-02-07 Tintin et le Lac aux Requins - La Patrie du Dimanche de Hergé 1973 * 33- 2017-02-06 Le Capitaine Minuit - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Captain Midnight de Russ Winterbotham et Erwin Hess 1943-1945 * 32- 2017-02-05 Placid et Muzo - Le Petit Journal Jose Cabrero Arnal 1953-1959 * 31- 2017-02-04 Le Gros Pépin - Dimanche Dernière Heure traduction de Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1966-1971 * 30- 2017-02-03 Le Surhomme - Le Soleil traduction de Superman de de Jerry Seigel et Joe Shuster 1939-1944 * 29- 2017-02-02 Gaston - La Presse de André Franquib 1973-1983 * 28- 2017-02-01 Tom Brinfin et Dodolph - Le Samedi BD québécoise de Hector Brault 1941-1942 * 27- 2017-01-31 Un Amour de Coccinelle - La Presse traduction de The Love Bug de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er mars au 24 mai 1969 * 26- 2017-01-30 Zorro de André Oulié 1948-1953 * 25- 2017-01-29 Patrouille du Cosmos - La Presse traduction de Star Trek de Thomas Warkentin 1980-1981 * 24- 2017-01-28 Radiomonde journal québécois 1948-1958 * 23- 2017-01-27 Capitaine Rob bande hollandaise de Pieter Kuhn 1956-1958 * 22- 2017-01-26 Le Fantôme - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Phantom de Sy Barry 1939-1974 * 21- 2017-01-25 Le Chant de Bernadette - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Song of Bernadette de Harold Foster 1943 * 20- 2017-01-24 Popeye traduction de Popeye de Elzie C. Segar 1935-1974 * 19- 2017-01-23 Raoul et Gaston traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1936-1969 * 18- 2017-01-22 Akwas - Le Petit Journal traduction de Akwas de Mike Roy 1964-1965 * 17- 2017-01-21 Rendez-vous sur Mars dans 51 jours - Le Petit Journal de Claude Henri 1949-1950 * 16- 2017-01-20 La Panthère Noire - Photo-Journal traduction de Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills 1941-1952 * 15- 2017-01-19 Galerie des bandes d'origine britannique publiées par Le Samedi 1918-1958 * 14- 2017-01-18 Nestor - Photo-Journal BD québécoise de Éric Thomas 1971-1972 * 13- 2017-01-17 Lance - Photo-Journal traduction de Lance de Warren Tufts 1956-1960 * 12- 2017-01-16 Batman de Al Plastino 1943 * 11- 2017-01-15 Bob Morane de Henri Vernes 1971-1974 * 10- 2017-01-14 Vingt Degrés Latitude Sud - Le Petit Journal de Raymond Poïvet 1957 * 9- 2017-01-13 Guy Benoit - Le Samedi BD québécoise de Gui Laflamme 1956 * 8- 2017-01-12 Le Sergent Roy de la Police Montée - Le Petit Journal traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Jim Gary 1936-1954 * 7- 2017-01-11 André Mystère contre le Dragon Jaune - Le Samedi de Bob Dan 1948 * 6- 2017-01-10 Albator - La Presse de Five Stars 1980-1981 * 5- 2017-01-09 Paul-Arthur Turcotte dessinateur québécois 1950-1961 * 4- 2017-01-08 Jacques le Matamore - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Brick Bradford de Clarence Gray 1935-1973 * 3- 2017-01-07 Tintin Annonces Céréales Quaker de Hergé 1966 * 2- 2017-01-06 Armand et les Pirates - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Terry and the Pirates de Milton Caniff 1934-1951 * 1- 2017-01-05 Albert Chartier dessinateur québécois 1912-2004